A Super Mega Mission (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of A Super Mega Mission. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Kiana's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Jay Dunn: (voice over) A Super Mega Mission! The episode begins with Stanley Pines coaching the Pirate Force Rangers as they train to fight. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Come on, Emmett! Give it all you got! Captain Emmett: Aye aye, Stan! (using his Red Pirate Sword) Red Pirate Sword! Red Slash! With one slash, He demonstrated his skills very well. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) You're up, Ryo! Ryo Vinsmoke: Roger that. (using his Blue Pirate Katana) Heads up, Emmett! With Captain Emmett noticed, Ryo charged towards him with his Katana as he blocked his attack. Stanley Pines: (blows his whistle) Okay, Gang. Let's take thirty for some sodas. Bendy Jackson: Finally, I'm getting thirsty already. Nina Vincent: Oh, Bendy. You always feel thirsty. (giggles) As for Ford Pines, He was working hard at the lab for new Replica Zords. Marine the Raccoon: How's progress, Ford? Ford Pines: So far so good, Marine. At this rate, We'll be ready for what Captain Whiskers throws at us. So, Marine decided to give Ford a hand with the blueprints. Meanwhile with Captain Whiskers, He used the Resurrection Crystals at the 21st Century. Captain Whiskers: Time to bid some evil beings a retiring welcome back to the living. At last, He has brought back Emperor Mavro, his two sons, Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar and the rest of the Armada. Emperor Mavro: Who are you, And why have you revived us all!? Captain Whiskers: I am Captain Whiskers, I'm here with a proposition for all of you. Prince Vekar: A proposition? Prince Vrak: We're listening. Captain Whiskers: I have a plan to destroy the Power Rangers, But it would require my service.. Emperor Mavro: Very well, Whiskers. What do you have in mind. Captain Whiskers: By crushing the Power Rangers flat. Back at Pirate Taven, Ford and Stanley called for an emergency as Captain Emmett and his crew gathered. Ford Pines: Rangers, We've got a huge situation in our hands! Captain Emmett: What's the trouble, Ford? Stanley Pines: Take a look at this. (showing the global map) There's trouble at 21st Century Harwood County. Kiana Jones: Do you guys think it could be, Whiskers? Ford Pines: Afraid so, Kiana. We must get there right away. At last, The portal opens as the crew went through it. When they got here, They could see everything in this city. Captain Emmett: Well, Shiver me timbers! What a beauty site. Marine the Raccoon: It sure is, Captain. Let's have a look around. Just as they looked around the mall, They went to Ernie's Brainfreeze. Captain Emmett: Wow, This place is really amazing. Iago: I'll bet it is. Ryo Vinsmoke: Do you think we should talk to anyone about Captain Whiskers and Emperor Mavro teaming up. However, Troy and his friends can see Captain Emmett and his crew talking about Emperor Mavro. Nina Vincent: Well, We're not entirely sure how long it'll probably take, Ryo. But whatever it takes, We have to be ready for anything. Crystal Garcia: I agree with Nina, We're gonna need help from a certain group of Rangers. Bendy Jackson: And what kind of Rangers would that be? Then, Orion came working at the shop. Orion: Hey there, Can I get you guys anything at all? Troy Burrows: Guys, Over here. We're buying. Just as Emmett and his crew joined Troy and his friends, They begin to ask some questions. Troy Burrows: I'm Troy, This is Noah, Jake, Gia, Emma, And I see you've ran into Orion. Captain Emmett: Aye, We have. Let us introduce ourselves, My name is Emmett R, the Robot, the Second, this is my first mate, Marine the Raccon and these are my crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Kiana Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Mira Ramon and Crystal Garcia. Troy Burrows: It's a pleasure to meet you guys. Noah Craver: So, Were you guys talking about the Armada returning? Marine the Raccoon: Yep, Our mentor, Ford Pines told us all about Emperor Mavro, Prince Vrak, Prince Vekar and the Armada. Bendy Jackson: I take it that you've faced them all before, Right? Noah Carver: That depends. Nina Vincent: Cause if you have, We want in on your mission to stop them for good. Troy Burrows: Meet us at the woods, We'll show you guys to where our base is. So, They all agreed to trust them for the sake of the earth. As they looked around, They discovered the command center. Captain Emmett: Well, I'll be... Crystal Garcia: Interesting place to look around. Marine the Raccoon: And that is one big tiki! When his eyes glowed, Gosei begins to speak. Gosei: Welcome, Pirate Force Rangers! Captain Emmett: Whoa! Troy Burrows: Captain Emmett, I see you've met Gosei. Tensou: Did I miss anything? Bendy Jackson: Wow, A talking robot? Orion: Guys, Meet Tensou. Ford Pines: We came as soon as we could, Gosei. Stanley Pines: Captain Whiskers must has something to do with the Armada returning. Gosei: I'm afraid you are right, Stanley. Many years ago, Troy and his team of Mega Rangers fought a great Legendary Battle against he Armada with some help from the other Rangers who came before them. Tiffany Lopez: Whoa, Hold on a sec. Are you talking about the war with all of the Legendary Rangers? Gosei: That is correct, Tiffany. Emma Goodall: We were there a long time ago, And we never gave up until it is over. Gosei: But thanks to your enemy, Captain Whiskers and his crew, Emperor Mavro and the Armada has returned. We will need all the help we can get, It's time you combine your team effort. Troy Burrows: Are you and your crew with us, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, Troy. You can count on us! However, Damaras and Argus were attacking the city when Marine had to rescue a few civilians. Marine the Raccoon: Go! Get to safety! Damaras: Where do you think you're going! Argus: You'd make an impressive hostage to Emperor Mavro! Marine the Raccoon: Back off! Help! Then out of nowhere, Robo Knight came to the rescue. Robo Knight: You two will not be taking anyone for a hostage. So, Robo Knight fought them off as Marine took out a few X-Borgs. Robo Knight: Robo Blaster! With one blast, Damaras and Argus had to retreat. Damaras: You haven't seen the last of us, Robo Knight! As they left, Marine was grateful to meet Robo Knight. Marine the Raccoon: That was incredible, Thanks for the rescue. Robo Knight: I am glad to see you are alright, Marine. You should be more careful. Marine the Raccoon: I will, Robo Knight. When Robo Knight brought Marine to safety, Ford and Stanley were relieved that she's okay. Ford Pines: Marine, Thank goodness you're alright! Stanley Pines: Yeah, We were beginning to worry. You okay? Marine the Raccoon: I'm fine, Stanley. Thanks for Robo Knight. Ford Pines: Thank you, Robo Knight. Robo Knight: It was my preasure, Ford. When the earth is threated, I do my job to protect it along with it's environment. Ford Pines: But why would you go out all alone saving people, Marine? It's too dangerous with the Armada returning. Marine the Raccoon: Because I was hoping someday I'd prove myself worthy to be Power Ranger material. Captain Emmett: Not to worry, Marine. Maybe someday, I'll travel to a closest Island in the Caribbean Sea to find a way, You have my word. Ryo Vinsmoke: Very well said, Captain. Soon, Ford and Stanley started making new based on Mechazords for the Pirate Force Rangers to possess. Ford Pines: So far so good, Stanley. We should be done with the Mechazords in no time. Stanley Pines: You got that right, Ford. Thanks to Gosei and Tensou, We'll have them done quick enough. As for Troy and his friends, They've trained Emmett and his crew for battle. Troy Borrows: Emmett, Think fast! Super Mega Blaster! As Emmett looked, He used his Red Pirate Sword to reflect the blasts. Troy Burrows: (reflects it down his Super Mega Saber) You're getting good at this. Captain Emmett: Thanks for ye compliment, Troy. Noah Craver: Head's up, Ryo! Super Mega Sabers! Ryo Vinsmoke: (as he blocks with his Blue Pirate Katana) Back at the Command Center, Tensou has begin to since something. Tensou: Gosei, I'm sensing something magical! Gosei: Yes, Tensou. Another clue to One Piece the Pirate Force Rangers are seeking. Send Emmett and Troy on a mission. Tensou: Right away, Gosei. Soon enough, Troy and Emmett had to go and retrieve it. Troy Burrows: Keep your eyes peeled, Emmett. Captain Whiskers might be expecting us. Captain Emmett: Right. But suddenly, Some X-Borgs came out of nowhere. Troy Burrows: (fighting them off) Go, I gotcha covered! Captain Emmett: Okay. As Troy fight off the X-Borgs, Emmett started searching for the clue to One Piece. Captain Emmett: Okay, Where is the clue. It's gotta be around here somewhere? Troy Burrows: (taking down a few X-Borgs) Keep looking! Just then, There was something shining in Emmett's distance. Captain Emmett: Huh? What's that light? As looks closer, He'd finally found the next clue to One Piece. Captain Emmett: Aha! It's another clue to One Piece! Troy Burrows: Great work, Emmett. Let's get out of here! Captain Emmett: Right. So, They retreated back the Command Center. Then, The Rangers planned a new strategy to save Harwood County. Troy Burrows: It's not gonna be easy, But we have to work together to safe our world. Captain Emmett: Aye, We have to stop Captain Whiskers and Emperor Mavro no matter what it takes. Noah Carver: First, We need to get Captain Whiskers out of the way. (to Marine) Think you can handle that, Marine? Marine the Raccoon: You guys can count on me, Noah. Anything for my shipmates. As the Armada started attacking the Earth, The Rangers had to take action. At the city, Marine started distracting Captain Whiskers. Marine the Raccoon: (whistles) Hey, Whiskers! Bet you can't get me! (raspberry) Captain Whiskers: You little rat! As Captain Whisker begins his chase, Marine started distracting Whiskers. Emperor Mavro: You foolish Rangers think you're a match for the Armada!? Captain Emmett: Aye, The Mega Force Rangers were able to defeat you once. And now with the help from us, We'll do it again. Troy Burrows: That's right, Emmett. Let's go for it! Captain Emmett: It's Morphin Time! The Pirate Force Rangers: Pirate Force, Pirate Power! The Pirate Force Rangers Morphing Sequence begins. The Super Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Then, The Super Mega Rangers Morphing Sequence. Captain Emmett: Captain of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Red! Ryo Vinsmoke: Stealthiest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Blue! Nina Vincent: Bravest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Green! Bendy Jackson: Sharpest Shooter of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Yellow! Kiana Jones: Fastest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Pink! Jay Dunn: Strongest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Black! Maria Swanson: Loyalist of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force White! Tiffany Lopez: Swiftest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Violet! Donna O'Neil: Spirit Hearted of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Aqua! Mira Ramon: Fiercest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Gold! Crystal Garcia: Wisest of the Seven Seas, Pirate Force Silver! Altogether: Pirates that sail, And always prevail! Power Rangers Pirate Force! The Pirate Force Symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce, Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce, Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce, Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce, Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce, Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce, Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! Altogether: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce Symbol appears. Emmett and Troy: Power Rangers Unite! The Colors of Smokes and Explosions appeared out of nowhere. Prince Vrak: X-Borgs, Pirate Bots, Attack! With the X-Borgs and Pirate Bots about to attack, Emmett and Troy takes the lead. Captain Emmett: Full speed ahead, Everyone. Let's get 'em! Troy Burrows: We're with you, Emmett! And so, The Pirate Force Super Megaforce Team Up begins. Prince Vekar: You'll fight that very day you stole my glory from me! Captain Emmett: I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Vekar. Troy Burrows: You tell him, Emmett. Activate your new weapon Ford made for you and your crew! Captain Emmett: Right, Troy. (draws his new weapon) Super Mega Pirate Sword! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Saber! Both: Super Mega Pirate Red Strike! As they strike against a lot of Pirate Bots and X-Borgs, Vekar was getting weaker. Argus: You're mine, Blue Rangers! Noah Craver: Not for long, Argus! Ryo, Donna, You two ready? Ryo Vinsmoke: You bet, Noah. (as he and Donna draw their new weapons) Super Mega Pirate Katana! Donna O'Neil: Super Mega Pirate Daggers! Noah Craver: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Super Mega Pirate Blue Attack! With every amount of attack on a lot more Pirate Bots and X-Borgs, They have weakening Argus. Levira: You two don't stand a change against me! Jake Holling: Don't bet on it, Levira! Nina, Jay, Let's put our attacks together! Nina Vincent: We're right behind ya, Jake. (as she and Jay draw their new weapons) Super Mega Pirate Sabers! Jay Dunn: Super Mega Pirate Lance! Jake Holling: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Super Mega Pirate Green Black Strike! As they took out a lot more Pirate Bots and X-Borgs, Levira was weakening. Damaras: I'm done playing with you! Gia Moran: Then let's end this game! Let's do it together, Bendy. Bendy Jackson: Gotcha, Gia. (draws his new weapon) Super Mega Pirate Slingshot! Gia Moran: Super Mega Blaster! Both: Super Mega Pirate Yellow Blast! With one blast, A lot more Pirate Bots and X-Borgs were blown up and weakening Damaras. Admiral Malkor: Things will be different with you Rangers out of the way! Emma Goodall: Not with the four us together! Ready girls? Kiana Jones: Ready, Emma. (as they draw their new weapons) Super Mega Pirate Bow! Maria Swanson: Super Mega Pirate Staff! Tiffany Lopez: Super Mega Pirate Hammer! Emma Goodall: Super Mega Saber! Altogether: Super Mega Pirate Pink White Violet Slash! As they combine their attacks to destroy a lot more Pirate Bots and X-Borgs, Malkor was weakening. Creepox: I'm not done with you yet, Rangers! Orion: You will be, Creepox! Ready, Crystal? Crystal Garcia: Ready, Orion. (draws her new weapon) Super Mega Pirate Spear! Orion: Super Silver Spear! Both: Super Mega Pirate Silve Double Slash! With their attacks combined, Creepox was getting more weaker. Prince Vrak: I've beaten you before, Robo Knight. And I'll beat you again! Robo Knight: Not this time, Prince Vrak. (to Mira) Gold Ranger, With me! Mira Ramon: Right. (draws his new weapon) Super Mega Pirate Crossbow! Robo Knight: Robo Blaster! Both: Gold Dynamic Blast! As they fired with one blast, Prince Vrak was getting weaker. Emperor Mavro: You foolish Rangers are no match for us, We're unstoppable! Captain Emmett: We'll just see about that, Mavro! Troy Burrows: Well said, Emmett. Let's go Legendary! The Super Mega Rangers: Legendary Ranger Mode, Megaforce! Go Go Megaforce! (morphed into the Mega Rangers) Troy Burrows: Fury of the Dragon! Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Bite of the Shark! Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Venom of the Snake! Megaforce Black! Gia Moran: Claw of the Tiger! Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Flames of the Phoenix! Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce, Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! Altogether: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Troy Burrows: Here, Emmett. (handing over the Super Mega Cannon) You do the honors of using the Super Mega Cannon. Captain Emmett: Troy, It'll be our genuine pleasure. Troy Burrows: Alright then, Altogether now! The Pirate Force Rangers: Super Mega Cannon! The Mega Rangers: Mega Weapons, Combine! (Merging their weapons together) Megaforce Blaster Ready! Orion: Super Silver Blaster! Robo Knight: Vulcan Cannon! Altogether: Super Mega Pirate Force Final Blast! With one blast, The Armada were being brought down and exploded. Captain Whiskers: No! It was a distraction form that blasted raccoon! (fires the Mega Leaser) Mega Laser! With the Armada League growing, They started wrecking the city. Emperor Mavro: So, You think you can defeat us now!? Troy Burrows: We can do better then that. Right, Emmett? Captain Emmett: Aye, Troy. (to his crew) Let's bring out our New Zords, Crew! Altogether: Aye Aye, Captain! Troy Burrows: Summon Skyship! Release the Zords! Orion: Summon Q-Rex Zord! Robo Knight: Change Card, Activate! Gosei's voice command: Summon Mechazords! The Pirate Force Rangers: Summon Pirate Force Mechazords! Captain Emmett: Red Pirate Dragon Mechazord! Ryo Vinsmoke: Blue Pirate Shark Mechazord! Nina Vincent: Green Pirate Eel Mechazord! Bendy Jackson: Yellow Pirate Tiger Mechazord! Kiana Jones: Pink Pirate Phoenix Mechazord! Jay Dunn: Black Pirate Snake Mechazord! Maria Swanson: White Pirate Panther Mechazord! Tiffany Lopez: Violet Pirate Crane Mechazord! Donna O'Neil: Aqua Pirate Sea Lion Mechazord! Mira Ramon: Gold Pirate Lion Mechazord! Crystal Garcia: Silver Pirate Sky Lion Mechazord! As the Zords were brought together, They prepare they Megazord combinations. The Super Mega Rangers: Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Combine! Orion: Activate Ultimate Legendary Megazord! Captain Emmett: Legendary Pirate Force Megazord, Combine! At last, The Megazord Combination were activated and assembled. Troy Burrows: Gosei Ultimate Megazord, Ready! The Super Mega Rangers: Ultra Gosei Great Grand Megazord, Ready! Orion: Ultimate Legendary Megazord, Ready! The Pirate Force Megazord: Legendary Pirate Force Megazord, Ready! Soon, Their battle goes on with the Armada Legion. Damaras: You foolish Rangers will not defeat us again! Captain Emmett: Don't be so sure, We Power Rangers will stop you and there's nothing you can do to stop us! Troy Burrows: We're with you, Emmett! Victory Charge, Ultimate Strike! The Super Mega Rangers: Victory Charge, Ultra Mega Strike! Orion: Flying Fist! The Pirate Force Rangers: Legendary Megazord Sabers! Altogehter: Pirate Force Super Mega Final Strike! One by one, The Armada Generals, Vrak and Vekar were brought down even Emperor Mavro. Emperor Mavro: No, We were unstoppable! How did they win!? (exploded) Captain Emmett: Pirate Force wins the Battle! Troy Burrows: Super Mega Rangers, That's a Super Mega Win! After the battle was done, Emmett, Troy and his friends thanked each other. Troy Burrows: Thanks for you help, Emmett. We couldn't have done it without any of you. Captain Emmett: It was our pleasure to help out a new friend in need. Marine the Raccoon: Thanks again for saving me, Robo Knight. Robo Knight: My pleasure, Marine. As the portal opens, The Pirate Force Rangers said their goodbyes to the Mega Rangers and returned home. The End Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5